


red bull and black coffee

by stjimmys



Series: american idiot [3]
Category: American Idiot - Green Day/Armstrong
Genre: M/M, do not do what johnny did in this, do not mix red bull and coffee and proceed to take a pill, dont mix red bull and coffee period i swear to god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjimmys/pseuds/stjimmys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy drinks black coffee each morning, except he adds something to it. Johnny figures it out by coming early one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	red bull and black coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wave on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wave+on+tumblr).



> another johnny/jimmy thing holy shit

Johnny had only come over for a hit. That was all he wanted; well, it was more like he needed it. He was drawn to it, like he was a magnet being slowly pulled by the force of the metallic object - the needle.

He reached the door, let himself in - Jimmy was always home, alone, and never locked the door - and took a step into the foyer. The plush carpet sunk as he let his weight fall against it. Slipping his sneakers - ratty as can be - off and putting them on the placemat at the door, Johnny padded across the living room and towards the kitchen. It was early, only 11am. Jimmy would be drinking his black coffee right now.

He was. But doing something else with his coffee as well.

When Jimmy rounded the corner and reached the doorway to the kitchen, Jimmy was hovered over the island, coffee cup sitting on the granite countertop. In one hand he had a cigarette, smoke lingering and floating up towards the ceiling and ashes being tapped onto the rock. In his other hand was a Red Bull, opened and being poured into the black coffee. he was paying more attention to the technique of putting an energy drink into a cup, along with his headphones that were playing some - to Johnny’s surprise - loud classical music. And sometimes you think you know someone.

When the pouring had been completed, Jimmy crushed the can in his fist - Johnny knew the strength of those hands - and tossed it into the recycling bin by the doorway. Johnny almost reached out for it, to catch it and throw it out himself. As it clattered into the bin, Jimmy lifted his cup to his lips and nearly downed half the mug. His eyes flit around the room before meeting Johnny’s, making his pupils go huge and his hand place the cup down with a clunk.

“How long have you been there, Johnny boy?” Jimmy spoke as he removed one earbud. He didn’t look different, he was wearing his normal sweatpants and muscle shirt, the one with his trademark heart and large, upside-down cross slicing through the middle. “You’re early as fuck.”

“Why’d you put Red Bull in your coffee?” Johnny smiled a little bit, pleased with himself. No one catches Jimmy off guard. Ever. “Can I try it?” He stepped into the kitchen, coming up to the island and putting his elbows on the hard rock.

Jimmy smirked over at Johnny, slipping a hand into his pocket and withdrawing a small baggie filled with tiny white pills. “You should take your medicine with it, then.”

Johnny grabbed the pill bag and tore it open, popping one before picking up the mug and downing a huge gulp. It felt like liquid fire, mixed with way too much sugar. “I like it. A fucking lot.”

Jimmy chuckled and took the mug back, leaning across and, as he held Johnny’s chin, kissed him. “Then come here earlier.” He stuck his still burning cigarette between Johnny’s open lips and let him take a drag.

**Author's Note:**

> this was for my friend wave on tumblr ily you keep me crying about everything you know that wave


End file.
